


Trust Not the Coyote

by Indiana_J



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiana_J/pseuds/Indiana_J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No beta and it was written for the 'Awesome Ladies Ficathon' on LJ for the prompt Bones, Caroline Julian, "Never trust the storyteller.  Only trust the story"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Trust Not the Coyote

**Author's Note:**

> No beta and it was written for the 'Awesome Ladies Ficathon' on LJ for the prompt Bones, Caroline Julian, "Never trust the storyteller. Only trust the story"

When people talk, Caroline Julian listens very carefully. It is an undeniable truth that most people, when talking to an attorney, find telling the truth - even when it's in their best interest - difficult, at best. The entire system frightens them to the point that they omit things in an attempt to make themselves appear like they're good, honest human beings.

Caroline knows better.

Now, most people's lies to her are simply a product of fright. Brain hiccups her daddy used to call them. A little nudge, a little point in the right direction (a little reminder that, "Son, you will soon be under oath, do you understand what that actually means or am I just wasting my time here?"), and the omissions melt away like sugar in the rain.

After all, no one - and she means that considering what she's seen in her career - is a true, one hundred percent good person.

But those are not the ones she truly watches for.

She watches for the coyote, the predator, the trickster, come incarnate into her court room. They seek to twist and corrupt. They love the lies and the attention it garners them.

But the problem with the trickster, she's found, is that they too often tie themselves up. So she listens carefully to everyone that crosses her path and waits for the story to talk to her. And eventually it will.

And then it will be her teeth gleaming white and sharp in the courtroom as the story undoes its teller.


End file.
